Blue (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: ketika youngjae hampir saja termakan karangan bebas dari calon ayah mertua nya tentang peringai daahyun -kekasihnya-. pria yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya memang penuh misteri. sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan seorang jung daehyun? -summary gagal- mending cek langsung kalo minat sih hihi / Jung Daehyun-Yoo Youngjae/ -DaeJae- BAP


**Blue**

 **DaeJae Couple**

 **boyxboy**

 **by: wil_dj^^**

* * *

 **Sorry for typo**

* * *

 _ _"Aku mengerti cinta itu tak mudah untuk dijalani. Meski kau menghalangi, atau seolah menolak keberadaanku, tapi aku akan tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu. Awalnya aku memang memandangmu seolah tak terjangkau, tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Kupikir, aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu. Silakan hentikan aku semampumu, aku akan bersabar menunggu sinyal 'hijau' darimu."__

* * *

 _ **Blue**_

* * *

Dulu...beberapa tahun lalu seorang jung daehyun, bocah junior high school yang tengah disiram api kasmaran. Merapalkan kalimat sok puitis untuk anak kuliahan bernama yoo youngjae, pria berwajah manis yang wajah nya kurang pantas menyandang status mahasiswa kedokteran semester pertama. Namun apa boleh dikata, hati polos seorang jung daehyun terlanjur tertambat akan kebaikan hati pria manis tersebut.

Hingga suatu hari sebuah kebenaran ia kuak dengan penuh gagah berani. Bahkan sebelum yougjae memberikan lampu 'hijau' padanya.

setelah sekian tahun gencar mendekati dan merebut paksa hati youngjae, kini status mereka berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dimana youngjae harus menerima _-dipaksa-_ didominasi oleh bocah SMA tersebut. Yeah... tiga tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Perih panas perjuangan daehyun membuahkan hasil.

Perjalanan cinta mereka baru dirajut beberapa bulan lalu. Sosok misterius daehyun perlahan semakin mengendur. Youngjae tau, meski mereka sudah cukup dekat tapi masih banyak hal yang di sembunyikan bocah tampan itu.

Seperti sekarang, daehyun susah sekali di hubungi. Mungkin ada seminggu terakhir. Youngjae cukup memaklumi karena kekasihnya itu tengah tekun-tekunnya belajar. Mengingat kekasih hitamnya itu ada di tingkat akhir senior high school.

Langkah ringan menuntun youngjae menuju apartement sederhana daehyun. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas memilukan yang di berikan sang dosen. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa bebas tiga hari kedepan. Untuk itulah youngjae berniat menginap di apartement daehyun.

"putuskan daehyun hyung!"

Mendengar nama kekasihnya di lontarkan oleh pria bersurai blonde, youngjae menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap bingung pria semapai didepannya.

 _'seragam sekolahnya sama dengan seragam daehyun. Mungkinkah juniornya?'_ youngjae bergumam dalam hati

"hei! Aku bicara dengan mu bodoh!"

"apa aku mengenal mu?"

dia berdecih tak suka "tinggalkan daehyung! Kau tidak pantas untuknya" ucapnya sengit

"yang berhak menentukan pantas tidaknya aku untuk jung daehyun hanya dia sendiri"

"memang kau tau apa tentang dia? Kau mengenal keluarga nya? Tau rumah utamanya dimana dan yang jelas. Apa kau yakin daehyun serius dengan mu?

Kau seorang dokter, pasti kau sangat tau saat dua _batangan_ bertemu, tidak akan membuahkan hasil" pria bername tag lee suwong menatap youngjae penuh kebencian

"baiklah bocah, pertama aku tidak mengenal mu. Kedua, apa tujuan mu mengatakan semua ini pada ku? Kau ingin aku meninggalkan jung daehyun lalu memacari kekasih ku setelah itu?"

 _'got you!'_ youngjae tersenyum setan mendapati wajah pias suwoong. Sepertinya tebakan yougjae tepat sasaran

"-a -ap... jangan mengada – ada! Kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron dasar calon dokter wajah bebek!" suwoong berjalan cepat dengan wajah semerah jus tomat.

"ingat kata kata ku pedofil! Jauhi daehyun hyung" bocah cantik itu berteriak kembali setelah cukup jauh berlari. Youngjae terkekeh pelan. Geli melihat tingkah suwong.

"youngjae?" suara bass di belakang yougjae menghentikan kekehan nya. Sosok tampan berbaju santai tampak menjulang tinggi di ujung tangga apartement. Pria tampan berkulit eksotis tersebut berderap cepat menghampiri youngjae.

"aku merindukan mu" ucap daehyun seraya memeluk tubuh mungil youngjae.

"hmm.. mungkin aku juga"

"iya maksud mu?" daehyun tersenyum kecil. Mengecup cepat pipi chubby kekasihnya.

"ish! Kita ada di luar bodoh!" dengan gerakan cepat youngjae melayangkan pukulan _sayang_. Daehyun tertawa ringan, kembali mengecup kilat pipi kiri kekasihnya.

"tadi apa yang kau tertawakan ?"

"hanya tingkah aneh bocah bernama lee suwong.. –"

"apapun yang dia katakan. Hiraukan saja. Mengerti?" daehyun memegang kedua bahu youngjae.

"uhm.. aku mengerti" youngjae berucap datar. Meski hatinya tidak sedatar ucapannya. Youngjae amat paham apa yang dilontarkan bocah bernama suwoong itu sebuah fakta.

Dan jika boleh jujur, fakta tersebut selalu menghantui youngjae. Membuat dirinya merasa tak berarti bagi seorang jung daehyun.

"benarkah?" mata elang daehyun memincing lucu, youngjae di buat terkekeh pelan karenanya.

"aku mengerti. Suwoong hanya junior mu yang cemburu karena kau memiliki pacar tampan seperti ku" youngjae mengangkat dagunya bergaya angkuh. Daehyun sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak menerkam yougjae. Lihatlah kekasih imutnya yang bertingkah sok keren ini!

"pftt -baiklah kekasih tampan ku.. bisakah kau masuk dulu ke rumah kita? Aku ingin membeli beberapa camilan" daehyun mengusap lembut sisi wajah youngjae

"ada yang ingin kau beli?" tawar daehyun

"mm... kurasa tidak"

"ah! Bagaimana kalau satu pack kondo- -ahkk!" daehyun memekik pelan ketika youngjae menarik daun telinga nya.

"mesum!" youngjae memutar tubuh daehyun dan menendang pelan pantat kekasihnya

"pergi jauh jauh sana!" teriaknya kesal. Youngjae menghentak langkahnya. menggerutu kecil akan sikap mesum daehyun. jangan lupakan tawa bahagia daehyun dibelakang sana.

* * *

 **Blue**

* * *

wangi mint khas kekasih youngjae langsung menyapa indera penciumannya. wangi yang sangat youngjae sukai. ia merebahkan diri di sebuah ranjang single berwarna _cyan blue._

pria manis itu mengambil guling disebelahnya, bersiap pergi kepulau mimpi, sebelum bunyi pintu apartement kekasihnya bergegas menemui daehyun yang dirasa acara pergi belanja nya terlalu singkat.

"daehyun, kenapa cepat seka... li?"

"siapa kau?"

youngjae mengerjap bingung. ternyata yang masuk ke apartement daehyun bukanlah si pemiliknya.

"maaf anda ya-"

"aku ayah daehyun. kemana bocah sialan itu?!" suara berat pria itu agaknya membuat youngjae sedikit ciut. terlebih badan tinggi besarnya, jangan lupakan beberapa tatto mencuat di lehernya.

intinya, aura pria yang mengaku ayah daehyun itu amat gelap. mirip ketua geng mafia. tapi youngjae tidak mau berfikir negatif. ia selalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menilai orang lain hanya dari luar nya saja.

"apa kau junior daehyun?" pria berrahang tegas itu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa murah daehyun.

"tsk. dasar bocah tidak tau di untung, dia kemanakan sofa mahal yang sudah kubelikan" tuan jung menggerutu pelan ketika merasakan kerasnya sofa diapartement daehyun.

youngjae membungkuk hormat sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya

"youngjae- _imnida_ , dan saya bukan junior putra anda."

"jadi? " pria itu memincing curiga

"saya kekasih jung daehyun" youngjae menunduk takut. menunggu reaksi menyeramkan ayah daehyun.

"kau yakin?" tuan jung memandang sanksi kearah youngjae

"maaf?"

"apa kau tau siapa putra ku? siapa orang tua nya dan bagaimana latar belakang daehyun?"

youngjae tersenyum kecut " tidak, aku tidak tau apapun tentang putra anda dan aku tidak pedul- "

"tidak perduli? hah! jangan membuat ku tertawa bocah. apa kau masih tidak perduli jika keluarga daehyun adalah orang kriminal?

aku ketua mafia ternama di jepang. kau pernah mendengar _tazmaniadevil_? itu julukan untuk putra kebanggan ku. dia adalah bocah pengerat, bocah psikopat.

apa kau tau daehyun pernah membunuh temannya hanya karena mainanya di rusak?

apa kau tau kedua tangan anakku penuh dosa?

dia pernah membunuh preman yang tingginya dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya dengan tangan kosong. dia suka menyiksa bawahan ku yang tidak menuruti permintaanya. tak jarang ia juga mencongkel keluar mata mereka dengan tangan kosong.

kau yakin bisa menerima sikap gila daehyun? apa yang kau lihat selama ini hanyalah topeng.

dunia kami tidak sebersih dunia mu tuan Yoo youngjae. calon dokter bedah semester akhir. apa aku benar?" bibir tebal tuan jung menyeringai menang. tubuh kecil youngjae bergetar pelan menahan takut.

"-k...-ka -kau bohong..."

"lihat? kau menuduh kebenaran itu sebuah kebohongan. dengan kata lain, kau takut meyakini ucapan ku adalah sebuah kebenaran. kau ingin menyangkal nya kan? aku yakin kau hanya mengasihani daehyun. tidak ada cinta di hatimu. aku tebak, daehyun terus memaksa mu menerima cinta bodohnya dan kau langsung menerima nya agar daehyun tidak terus merengek meminta cinta mu"

hazel indah youngjae berkilat tajam. memandang tak suka pada pria berusia setengah abad didepannya.

"atas dasar apa anda mengatakan saya tidak mencintai daehyun? dan tarik kembali kalimat anda yang menuduh saya tidak mencintai daehyun. meski anda ayahnya, tapi saya tetap tidak terima dengan apa yang anda tuduhkan. anda bahkan tidak tau sebesar apa aku mencintai si bodoh daehyun!" youngjae berteriak tertahan. mengungkap rasa tidak terima nya akan tuduhan tak berdasar tuan jung.

tubuh tegap tuan jung bergetar pelan menahan tawa. melihat itu, youngjae makin tersulut emosi. ia marah cinta nya dianggap tak berarti oleh orang yang mengaku ayah kekasihnya. ia juga marah karena memang tidak tau apapun tentang daehyun.

"aku tetap mencintai nya meski putra anda seorang psikopat. aku akan membuatnya sembuh dari penyakit turunan anda!" tegas youngjae. iris matanya berkilat tajam

"penyakit turunan susah disembuhkan bocah. dan lagi,, kau yakin masih bisa bernafas sebelum menyembuhkan daehyun? kau bisa saja mati konyol di tanga- "

"mati tidak keberatan mati untuknya" tanda youngjae cepat.

tuan jung tertegun sesaat. ia berdehem pelan untuk mengatasi rasa terkejutnya

"aku pulang!" suara riang di ujung ruangan mengurai atmosfir tegang diantara calon mertua-menantu tersebut. daehyun mengeryit heran mendapati pria berbaju formal tengah duduk santai di sofa buluknya.

"pak tua? sedang apa kau disini?"

"kau yang dari mana saja? kenapa kau membiarkan adik kecil ini sendirian di apartement kumuh ini? ah! kau kemanakan sofa mahal yang sudah ku belikan?!" wajah tuan jung yang beberapa menit lalu tampak menyeramkan entah menghilang kemana. youngjae bergidik ngeri. mungkinkah ayah daehyun ini berkepribadian ganda? kurang lebih seperti itulah isi benak youngjae.

"youngjae-a. apapun yang dikat-"

"jelaskan" youngjae berucap dingin

"eh?"

"hei hei.. kau bilang tidak perduli dengan latar belakang daehyun!" tuan jung menatap youngjae heran

"aku hanya ingin memastikan semua bualan anda barusan!"

daehyun menghela nafas lelah. memandang tuan jung dengan raut kesal. "ayah! hentikan sikap kekanakan mu. kau membuat kekasih ku tak nyaman" daehyun merangkul pundak youngjae, namun belum sempat lengannya bertengger, youngjae sudah menepis keras tangan berwarna tan tersebut.

"tsk! tunggu pembalasan ku pak tua!" raung daehyun tertahan

* * *

 **Blue**

* * *

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" jerit pilu lelaki berumur setengah abad namun masih tersirat garis ketampanan diwajahnya.

daehyun tertawa puas melihat ekspresi histeris ayahnya. ia sungguh bersyukur youngjae jarang bahkan hampir pernah menonton televisi. karena dengan itu, kekasihnya tidak tau siapa ayah daehyun.

daehyun bukannya malu memiliki ayah seperti pria tua didepannya ini. justru setiap anak yang terlahir di bumi ini mungkin berharap menjadi putra tuan jung, baiklah mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan.

Tuan Jung adalah seorang aktor sekaligus sutradara terkenal di negara tersebut. semua drama serta film yang ia garap hampir selalu memuncaki rating tinggi. jangan lupakan wajah tampannya yang tak absen muncul di TV, tapi apalah mau dikata, sepintar-pintar nya tupai melompat akan jatuh juga. ah seperti nya peribahasa itu kurang cocok kan?

lupakan. jadi intinya, ayah daehyun seseorang yang cukup terkenal. sangat terkenal mungkin jika saja youngjae tau siapa itu pria tampan termakan usia didepan sana.

"jadi.. youngjae-ku, semua ucapan ayah hanyalah bualan bodohnya. aku yakin itu salah satu scene di skenario film garapan ayah. " daehyun tersenyum kecil, menepikan beberapa helai surai brown youngjae yang menjuntai menutupi hazel indah kekasihnya.

"tapi- "

"aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakan hal ini padamu. perlu kau tau, mungkin hampir semua fans ayah ku tidak tau siapa anak idol-nya. bahkan kakek dan nenek ku mungkin tidak tau kalau ayah sudah punya putra setampan diriku" daehyun bercerita singkat seraya sedikit bernarsis ria.

"kenapa?" tanya youngjae cepat. ia agaknya sangat terusik akan kisah perjalanan hidup daehyun dan tuan jung

"ayah hanya mencintai ibu daehyun, dia orang _biasa._ maka dia hanya ingin hubungan kami tidak di publikasikan. jangan percaya ucapan bocah kurang ajar ini. kakek dan neneknya mengenal daehyun, hanya saja mereka tidak mau mengakui bocah hitam ini sebagai cucunya. aku yakin mereka malu punya cucu hitam sepertinya" canda tuan jung di sela ceritanya.

namun tidak ada yang tertawa. candaan itu terlalu pahit untuk ditertawakan.

"aish.. kalian ini, jangan terlalu di fikirkan. baiklah.. ayah pulang dulu. sampai jumpa lagi ne~" pamit tuan yoo riang. ia mengusap lembut surai youngjae, mengecup pipi calon menantu nya tanpa permisi

"ayah!" daehyun berteriak tak terima. tuan jung tertawa renyah. mengasak gemas surai daehyun, itu benar-benar kebiasaan yang tak pernah tuan jung hilangkan.

 **Cup**

"hati-hati appanim" bisik youngjae setelah melakukan aksi kecup pipi dengan sang calon mertua. tak lupa pelukan sayang ia berikan

"youngjae! jangan peluk-peluk ayah ku! kau sekarang suka dengan Om-Om mesum!" daehyun berteriak kesal melihat acara lovey dovey dua makhluk didepannya. ia melepas paksa pelukan kedua nya dan mendorong tubuh tegap tuan jung dari pintu apartement tersebut.

"sebaiknya ayah cepat pulang sebelum manager Oh meneror ku"

 **Blam**

pintu besi itu berdebum pelan. "jung daehyun. mana sopan santun mu pada appanim" ujar youngjae penuh penekanan.

daehyun menganggap angin lalu, ia malah sibuk memasukkan camilan kedalam kulkas. mengambil sekotak dus berukuran sedang keatas meja makan.

"youngjae-a kemarilah" yang dipanggil mendengus pelan tapi tetap menuruti perintah daehyun. pria _cantik_ itu duduk manis disamping daehyun. mengamati kekasihnya yang telaten mengeluarkan isi dalam box tersebut.

iris youngjae membola lucu melihat seloyang coklat bertulisakan _'happy valentine day yjae'_

tulisan manual itu jauh dari kata bagus menurut youngjae, dan yang lebih mengejutkan dari semua itu adalah tepat diatas cokelat tersebut, ada sepasang cincin perak bergaris dikedua sisinya. permata kelewat kecil di tengah cincin tersebut berkilau indah mengeluarkan warna pelangi.

" _happy valentine day youngjae baby"_ daehyun mengecup lama kening youngjae. meresapi tiap moment yang kurang romantis.

"maaf jika aku tidak membuat kejutan apapun. kau tahu bukan.. aku bukan orang yang romantis. coklat ini juga hanya kumpulan dari beberapa coklat kesukaan mu yang aku leleh kan dan ku ukir asal. meski begitu, perasaan ku tak pernah seasal aku membuat lempengan coklat ini.

hari ini orang-orang merayakan hari kasih sayang, sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak setuju bahwa ini dijadikan hari kasih sayang.. aku merasa semua hari sudah sepatutnya dipenuhi kasih sayang, terlebih saat bersama mu... aku merasa seluruh hari ku di penuhi kasih mu jae... " iris elang daehyun menatap lekat tepat di kelopak mata youngjae yang memancarkan kebahagiaan

"dengan ini Jung daehyun, seorang bocah yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah di tingkat akhir, ingin melamar mu yoo youngjae. jadilah pendamping hidup ku "

"tap-"

daehyun meletakan jarinya dibibir kissable youngjae "aku tidak menerima penolakan" tangan daehyun berpindah mengusap lembut pipi yougjae. kekasih pria berkulit _porselen_ tersebut memejamkan mata meresapi sentuhan lembut kekasihnya.

"aku mencintai mu jae" bisik daehyun didepan bibir youngjae. tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengikis jarak pada bibir keduanya.

ciuman manis mereka terpisah sejenak. youngjae tersenyum kecil mendapati daehyun masih menyembunyikan iris elangnya.

tangan mungilnya berbalik mengusap sisi wajah daehyun "pasangkan" titah youngjae pelan

"dengan senang hati" daehyun segera meraih cincin berukuran lebih mini dari cincin sebelahnya.

senyum bahagia terukir dibibir kedua nya kala melihat jari mereka tersemat cincin senada. daehyun meraih ponselnya ingin mengabadikan moment membahagia kan tersebut.

"terima kasih sudah mencintai ku jung daehyun" sebuah kecupan mendarat mulus dipelipis daehyun.

mereka berpindah posisi, duduk saling berpangku mesra diatas sofa keras daehyun, membiarkan seloyang coklat tersebut bertengger kesepian diatas meja.

"daehyun-a ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"perihal aku yang bungkam tentang keluarga ku?" youngjae mengangguk cepat

"tidak ada yang menarik dari seluk beluk keluarga ku. lagi pula aku memang akan menceritakan nya hari ini, tapi kau sudah terlanjur bertemu dengan ayah ku"

youngjae tertawa ringan mengingat perilaku ayah daehyun yang ajaib

"tadi nya ku fikir ayah mu itu benar-benar seorang mafia! dia menceritakan sikap mu dengan sangat meyakinkan. aku hampir saja percaya bualannya. _appanim_ sungguh aktor berbakat! kenapa kau tidak mengikuti jejaknya dae? sepertinya kau berbakat" youngjae berbalik kebelakang. mengalungkan tangan poerselennya pada leher tan daehyun. pria berumur delapan belas tahun itu meneguk ludahnya kasar. posisi mereka saat ini sungguh menggetarkan pertahanannya

"kau ingin aku menjadi aktor? kau yakin rela membagi ketampanan ku dengan yang lain? aku bisa saja sibuk sepanjang hari dan tidak punya waktu untukmu. ah! apa kau juga ingin melihat ku berciuman panas deng- "

"cukup! jangan pernah kau berfikir untuk menjadi aktor atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia entertaiment!" youngjae berkata lantang. jangan lupakan _butt_ seksinya yang terus menggesek pangkal paha daehyun. ia mengerang tertahan membuat youngjae mengeryit

"berhenti bergerak jae!" suara daehyun terdengar serak. youngjae terkikik setan melihat daehyun _tersiksa_

"setelah lulus nanti aku ingin membuka cafe bersama dua teman ku, bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya daehyun serius

"aku mendukung semua rencana mu dae, yang terpenting kau tetap melanjutkan pendidikan mu"

"umm.. tentu saja. maafkan aku jae.. aku belum memiliki apapun tapi sudah lancang melamar mu" daehyun menatap sendu manik youngjae

sentilan pelan youngjae layangkan pada hidung tegak daehyun " siapa bilang kau tidak memiliki apapun? kau memiliki cintaku _sayang~"_ youngjae memeluk daehyun. merapatkan tubuh mereka tanpa ada celah.

tangan daehyun memeluk pinggang ramping youngjae posesif. menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

youngjae memutar maniknya kesal "kau selalu saja merusak moment romantis kita"

daehyun terkekeh gugup "siapa yang bisa tahan jika mempunyai kekasih semenggoda dirimu jae" bisik daehyun seduktif.

"dasar bocah mesum, setidaknya kontrol _adikmu_ saat moment kita sedang bagus" lain dikata lain ditindakan. meski youngjae menggerutu tak jelas, tapi tubuhnya bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang seakan menggoda _adik_ daehyun untuk berdiri lebih tegak.

"lihat siapa yang mesum tuan dokter? kau memang sengaja ya" daehyun menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaos tipis youngjae. mengusap sensual punggung kekasihnya. youngjae menggeram tertahan, menikmati sentuhan erotis daehyun

" _daehyun -ahhh!_ " pekik youngjae keras saat bibir tebal daehyun menghisap kuat perpotongan lehernya. ia segera berdiri, hengkang dari sofa jeleknya menuju pintu bercat putih yang tak lain adalah kamarnya sendiri. siap bertempur dengan youngjae didalam ruang pribadinya.

"ayo kita _bertempur"_ bisik daehyun seduktif. youngjae mengalungkan tangannya pada leher si dominan, tak lupa kaki jenjang nya mengait erat dipinggang daehyun.

youngjae menggigit gemas telinga daehyun sebelum berucap nakal _"siapa takut. bersiaplah menangis karena kenikmatan yang ku berikan daehyunie~"_

pria berkulit tan itu tertawa senang, sangat jarang youngjae mengucapkan kata-kata _liar_ sebelum memulai _permainan_ mereka.

 _"aku menunggu itu. jangan lupa mendesahkan nama ku hmmm"_ daehyun mengecup bibir kissable youngjae. bunyi pintu kamarnya berdebum nyaring di tengah heningnya ruang serba guna apartement daehyun, disusul desahan nikmat dari kedua makhluk yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

dua tubuh naked tersembunyi rapi dibalik selimut tebal berwarna _cyan blue_. sang dominan menyandar tenang pada kepala _singlebed_ nya. tepat diatas perutnya yang rata, seonggok kepala tergelatk nyaman. surai brown tersebut terlihat berantakan menandakan betapa panasnya permainan mereka.

"kau lelah jae?" tangan si penannya asik menata helaian surai kekasihnya yang jatuh menjutai menutupi kening mulus youngjae.

"itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan?!" ujar nya sarkas. sang dominan tertawa senang. malam ini ia memang sedikit keterlaluan. biasanya juga iya sih

"hei, coba tekan permata dicincin mu"

"wae?"

"tekan saja " ucapnya tak sabar. youngjae mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan segera menekan permata mungil cincin miliknya. "OMO!" pria manis bermarga yoo terkejut bukan main melihat cahaya hijau keluar dari permata cincin yang ia kenakan. mirip seperti sebuah proyektor, cahaya hijau terang itu mengukir nama daehyun.

"kau suka?" daehyun meraup tubuh youngjae agar bersandar dipelukannya. membiarkan tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

"suka! aku sangat suka" kekasih manis daehyun menjerit girang. membuat tulisan yang keluar dari cincinnya menuliskan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"cincin ini ada program -entah apa namanya- yang bisa memprediksi suara si pemakai. atau lebih tepatnya suara mu jae. jika kau sudah menekan permata ini, apa yang kau ucapkan akan terpancar dari cincin ini. tentu saja saat pertama kali kau menekannya kata yang muncul adalah nama ku. tenaga dari cincin ini bukan memakai tenaga surya atau pun dengan charger. benda ini mendapat tenaga nya dari setiap aliran darah mu yang teridikasi melalui sentuhan kulit jari mu.

yeah kurang lebih seperti itulah. aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. penjelasan dari yongguk hyung sungguh sulit dipahami" terang daehyun panjang lebar. ia sendiri terlihat kurang mengerti akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"kau membelinya dari yongguk hyung?! pasti mahal" youngjae berbalik memandany daehyun "lagi pula apapun yang kau berikan aku akan sangat menghargainya dae, selama kau yang memberikannya. itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat berharga bagiku"

 **Cup**

"terima kasih" youngjae tersenyum manis. daehyun membalas senyum kekasihnya, jemarinya bertaut mesra dengan jari mungil youngjae

"sepertinya aku butuh beberapa ronde lagi jae.. lihat" mereka berdua menunduk bersamaan, melihat _pusaka_ daehyun sudah berdiri menantang.

"kau ini-!"

 _"Ahhhh!"_

suara erotis youngjae mengaung keras memenuhi kamar daehyun, dan sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka ber _ike-ikeh_ ria ^^

* * *

 *****THE END*****

 *****Mind To R &R ?*****

* * *

Gimana-gimana-gimana? hehe gaje ya? maaf. nih ide tadi mampir pas lagi lowong. semoga Readers-nim menikmati.

tadinya mau dibikin sad ending, tapi gak jadi. penggalan kata diatas dapet dari web interpretasi lagu nya troye sivan yg judulny **blue**. meski ceritanya jadi melenceng jauh dari interpretasi lagu yang aku baca sih. theheh

makasih yang udah R&R ff ku kemarin^^

 **See You^^**


End file.
